mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mayfair Mall
Mayfair Mall is a shopping mall located on Mayfair Road (Highway 100) between North Avenue and Center Street in Wauwatosa, Wisconsin. It serves the Greater Milwaukee area. Mayfair Shopping Center was constructed from 1956 and completed in 1959 by the Hunzinger Construction Company. It has been expanded several times since it was first built. The mall contains 164 stores and is anchored by Nordstrom, Macy's and Barnes & Noble, and houses an AMC Theatres and a Forever 21. History Mayfair Mall opened in October 1958, featuring more than 70 stores. The mall's original design was a 960-foot (290 m) open-air concourse, with Marshall Field's as the northern anchor and Gimbels as the southern anchor. Chicago based Marshall Field's opened at Mayfair in 1959 to complement Gimbels which opened just prior to Mayfair being dedicated. Three east-west corridors (North Mall, Central Park, and South Mall) ran the width of the mall, with each corridor decorated in a different color. The mall's central court also featured a park, which included trees, flowers, benches and picnic tables. In 1973 the 'new' Mayfair Mall was advertised. The mall was fully enclosed. An arcade called The Bazaar replaced the Central Park area of Mayfair. An office tower was built on the southwest side of the mall in 1975, and construction began on a second in November 1977, with an opening in 1979. In 1986, Mayfair was rededicated following a $15 million remodeling effort. The Bazaar and a short lived ice rink were both removed. A two level atrium was built, featuring a new food court. The upper level was also expanded, adding 78,000 square feet (7,200 m2) of retail space. Following this expansion, the mall included 109 stores including Milwaukee based Boston Store which replaced Gimbels. In 1998, the shopping center was purchased by General Growth Properties. A subsequent renovation project added a movie theater and a Barnes & Noble in 1999, and more than 100,000 square feet (9,300 m2) of retail space to the upper level in 2000. The second floor of the atrium was expanded across the entire mall adding new restaurants and shops. A cinema was also added, acting as a third anchor at Mayfair. Mayfair dealt with increased competition from other Milwaukee area shopping centers, including Bayshore Town Center, which underwent remodeling and nearby Brookfield Square. After a number of incidents involving teens, Mayfair increased and imposed a student curfew on the weekends In 2005, a Crate & Barrel opened in front of the main mall entrance. The General Cinema multiplex was acquired by AMC Theatres after GCC's purchase by AMC. Marshall Field's converted to Macy's in 2006 as part of the broad rebranding of the Federated Department Stores to the Macy's label. Nordstrom opened to the public in 2015. Boston Store closed in Late August 2018. The Mayfair Collection In fall 2015, a new shopping center opened just northwest of Mayfair Mall known as The Mayfair Collection. It has stores like Nordstrom Rack, Old Navy, Dick's Sporting Goods, Saks Fifth Avenue OFF 5TH, Whole Foods Market, and Versona Accessories. It also has a Homewood Suites by Hilton hotel. as well as a planned apartment complex known as Uptown at the District and several restaurants as well. Phase 2 is yet to be complete with stores and restaurants. Gallery Videos File:A Full Tour of The former Boston Store at Mayfair Mall in Wauwatosa WI|Boston Store Tour Category:Malls in Wisconsin Category:Malls in the United States Category:Shopping Malls Category:Multi-Level Malls Category:Nordstrom-anchored Malls Category:Macy's-anchored Malls Category:Former Marshall Field's-anchored Malls Category:Former Gimbels-anchored Malls Category:Former General Cinemas-anchored Properties Category:AMC-anchored Malls Category:Crate & Barrel-anchored Properties Category:Barnes & Noble-anchored Malls Category:Former Boston Store-anchored Malls Category:Malls that opened in 1958